This invention relates to apparatus for winding on a reel or reels any such elongate strips of flexible material as type fastener tapes, slide fastener chains, clothing tapes, etc. More specifically, the invention pertains to such reeling apparatus which may include a carriage such as a handcart on which a desired strip or strips can be reeled, thereby expediting the transportation of the reeled strip or strips from one processing station to another during the manufacture of desired products from the strip or strips.
The surface type fastener is known which comprises one fastener member having a mulplicity of hooks on a piece of carrier fabric, and another fastener member having a multiplicity of loops on another piece of carrier fabric. When pressed against each other, the two fastener members fasten together as a result of the interengagement of the hooks and loops. The hooks and loops are disengageable when the fastener members are forced apart. In the manufacture of such surface type fasteners, fastener tapes are prepared which are elongate strips of carrier fabric each having hooks or loops on its front side. The rear sides of these fastener tapes must be coated with a fluid material that, on being set thermally, can provide a positive anchorage for the hooks or loops onto the carrier fabric against the possibility of detachment in use. After the thermal setting of the coatings, the fastener tapes are reeled for transportation to a cutting station, where the tapes are cut into required lengths.
The usual conventional practice in the fastener industry has been to wind the fastener tapes, which have had their coatings thermally cured, on reels and then to load these reels on any carriage or conveyor means for transportation to the cutting station. As far as the applicant is aware, no means have so far been available for reeling the fastener tapes directly on the carriage or conveyor means.